Testigos Implicados
by Panquem
Summary: Situaciones y momentos incómodos en la vida de los chicos y adultos que rodean a las Faberritana y como deben aguantar la lujuria de sus compañeras...dónde sea y cuándo sea...


One shots de los chicos del club y trabajadores de la escuela en situaciones totalmente incómodas provocadas por las Brittana y las Faberry por nada más y nada menos que su lujuria…porque si :D

Comenzamos con….¡Brad, el pianista!

Tengo más de 10 años trabajando en esta escuela, me considero parte de ella, soy el alma de esta institución educativa….aunque usualmente nadie lo note.

En estos años he visto de todo, desde los malos tratos de Sue Sylvester hacia los alumnos, maestros ir y venir como el profesor Tanaka y sus peligrosos shorts cortos, la llegada de William Shuester y como salvo prácticamente mi vida al permitirme estar en el Glee Club.

Escuchar cantar a los chicos con esa intensidad y pasión hacen que mis días valgan la pena; por supuesto que como en todo trabajo eh tenido que soportar el lado malo de ser poco valorado, me han llamado mueble, me han puesto un cuerno de unicornio en la cabeza, he tenido que utilizar una silla de ruedas, que para mi edad es toda una proeza, afortunadamente nunca he tenido que sufrir lo que los chicos sufren día a día…slushies.

Ser el pianista y la mente maestra detrás de cada canción es un trabajo duro, debo ser el primero en llegar y el último en irse, sufrir los horribles gustos de unos cuantos y disfrutar sus talentosas voces; mi vida iba viento en popa, hacía lo que me gustaba y me pagaban por ello; hasta esa tarde.

La pequeña de potente voz había decidido quedarse (como muchas veces) hasta tarde para practicar sus solos, soy el encargado del auditorio, por supuesto que tenía que quedarme, por más que quisiera salir de aquel lugar y alimentar a mi pequeño pez Puccini y su compañero Giuseppe, me senté frente al piano esperando su señal cuando volteo sonrojada hacia mí.

-Brad…hoy…hoy no necesito que te quedes…quiero hacer a capella, ya sabes, para entrenar la voz y estar preparada para NYADA y que todos sepan lo extraordinaria que soy sin necesidad de ningún instrumento—Me levanté antes de que siguiera hablando, normalmente le dejaría la llave, por muy molesta y extraña que sea se ha ganado mi confianza, de artista a artista; pero decidí no hacerlo.

Personalmente no me desagradaba disfrutar de los chicos cuando no notaban mi presencia cerca, Giuseppe y Puccini podrían esperar un rato; camine hacia arriba tranquilamente, sin escuchar el calentamiento de la pequeña morena, cosa que me sorprendió dado que a estas alturas ya estaría preparada para entonar a Barbra; salí del auditorio y entre la cabina de control, podría estar cómodo y tranquilo sin que ella notase mi presencia, sé por experiencia lo grata que es la soledad cuando de inspiración se trata, estaba seguro que ella podría lograr algo sorprendente.

Toqué tres veces antes de entrar, hoy en día algunos chicos habían tomado el gusto de realizar actos impropios en los establecimientos, la última vez había encontrado accidentalmente a dos porristas, la latina a la que todo el mundo temía y a la rubia/unicornio…fue horrible.

FLASHBACK

_-Un día más, una moneda más en el bolsillo-_pensaba tranquilamente Brad quien empujaba con toda la delicadeza del mundo su fiel piano a la parte de atrás del auditorio, sonreía y tarareaba Pressure Drop felizmente-_porque los clásicos nunca mueren-_

Brad disfrutaba cada uno de sus momentos dentro de la escuela, todos excepto el de quedarse hasta tarde, dado que era asediado por una imaginación muy propensa a convertir cualquier sombra o sonido raro en un aterrador monstruo.

Pero eso no es nada que un buen terapeuta y una excelente prescripción médica no puedan solucionar, ¿verdad?

-Ya voy a salir… solo debo subir a la cabina a echar un vistazo y me puedo ir-

Subió como toda una joven gacela las escaleras que lo separaban de su destino, salió del lugar y tomo aire -¿_Ves, Brad? No hay nada aquí, y eso que el pasillo está algo oscuro… pero eso es sólo porque una bombilla se estropeó. Para mañana estará reparada- _ se dijo el chico a sí mismo, queriendo convencerse de que no había nada siniestro esperándole en los rincones oscuros del auditorio. Eso, hasta que comenzó a escuchar sonidos extraños.

-No, Brad, no estamos escuchando nada. Es nuestra imaginación o los jugadores de americano, ya sabemos lo crueles que pueden ser, necesitas estar concentrado para llegar con tus peces y-

Los sonidos se volvieron más fuertes.

-No es nada… es otra broma de nuestra imaginación, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando escuchabas sonidos extraños y resulto ser el chico en silla de ruedas atorado en la taza del baño?, eso debe ser…otro chico en problemas que—

Los sonidos comenzaban a acercarse al auditorio, entro rápidamente a la cabina y busco desesperadamente donde esconderse.

-Maldita seas imaginación, maldita seas tú y quien quiera que sea, porque si es de nuevo la coach demente de las cheerios tratando de que le done mi esperma juro por mi piano que…-Un par de risas acercándose a la cabina lo hicieron retroceder rápidamente, miró desesperado hacia todos lados buscando un refugio; el improvisado y pequeño baño de la cabina parecía ser su única salvación.

Justo cuando la puerta de la cabina se abría, el seguro de la puerta del baño era colocado-Que estupidez- susurraba el pianista- se supone que soy una autoridad, sea quien sea saldré y le daré el castigo que se merece-

- Santy apresúrate -

-ya voy Britt, tranquila-

_-OK…mejor….mejor me pongo cómodo, no estoy preparado para conocer a todo Lima Heights Adjacent…no creo que tarden mucho-_

Lo que el pobre Brad no sabía, es que la cabina del auditorio era el lugar preferido de las Brittana para tener sus encuentros furtivos justo después de terminar sus prácticas y antes de que cada una se fuera a sus respectivos hogares.

Todo el estudiantado se encontraba en exámenes y eso acortaba considerablemente los encuentros de las chicas, todo para que la rubia se concentrara en sus calificaciones e hiciera sentir orgullosa a la morena.

-aahh Santy-

-Dios Brittany…no te detengas-

-_Dioses de la Música, ayúdenme-_

Una hora y media fueron las que disfrutaron la una de la otra, sobre la consola, contra la pared, con Brittany a horcajadas de la latina en la silla del operador, con Santana de frente a la puerta del baño y Brittany detrás de ella; esta especialmente fue la que le provocó pesadillas a Brad durante largo tiempo, no lo juzguen, esto no tiene nada que ver con sus preferencias sexuales, pero escuchar a dos niñas montándoselo a menos de medio metro no era algo que disfrutara.

-_Mujeres maduras, eso es lo mío, se que la mayoría de los hombres no perdería el tiempo y aprovecharía para llamar a Manuela…pero yo no, soy un hombre simple, con un trabajo simple y unos peces a punto de morir porq—_

-aaahhh…aaahhh….mas…más rápido-

-ya casi…ya casi…no te detengas Britt-

-_¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!-_

El "martirio" de Brad terminó, abrió ligeramente la puerta del baño y vio como Santana subía a su novia sobre su espalda a pesar de ser más pequeña que la otra, mientras la rubia le decía palabras tiernas al oído, esos eran los momentos que Brad disfrutaba, era un romántico empedernido y le tenía cierto afecto a ese par; estaba totalmente consciente de los esfuerzos de la latina para demostrarle el cariño que le tenía a la bailarina sin necesidad de encuentros carnales, cosa que aprobaba Brad en todos los aspectos, no por cualquier pareja estaría dispuesto a esperar hora y media sin refutar; apreciaba a la pareja a pesar de todo.

Suspiró pesadamente y salió del lugar pensando en una buena excusa para Giuseppe y Puccini.

FLASHBACK END

Pero esta vez estaba preparado, había pegado una hoja en la puerta de la cabina prohibiendo la entrada a cualquier unicornio de la escuela, si, sonaba algo fuera de lugar, pero estaba seguro que la rubia lo entendería y con seguridad se alejaría arrastrando a la latina con ella.

Me senté en la silla del operador, apagué las consolas y acomode los micrófonos, me extraño no escuchar la poderosa voz de la pequeña judía, me voltee para tratar de encontrar una explicación a tanto silencio; estaba seguro que mi cara era un poema ante la imagen que estaba presenciando.

-_Lo sabía…¡LO SABÍA!...jodidas rubias y su sex appeal-_ la capitana de porristas le comía ansiosamente la boca a la más pequeña sin que esta opusiera resistencia-_dios…que no se acerquen al piano por favor, aún no logro quitarle la mancha que los orientales le dejaron la última vez….¿QUE ESTOS NIÑOS NO TIENEN UN HOGAR PROPIO?-_

A simple vista pareciera que la rubia quisiera abusar de la más pequeña, se notaba lo ansiosas que estaban por deshacerse de la ropa.

-_No quiero …no debo…-_trataba de ignorar su necesidad de prender los micrófonos para poder escuchar lo que sea que estuvieran susurrando, era curioso y ciertos chismes eran realmente buenos como para dejarlos pasar-_son la pareja menos esperada de toda la escuela…le debo $10 a Octavio el conserje, él y su estúpido radar…-_

Las chicas totalmente ajenas de la presencia de otra persona en el auditorio se encontraban ya en ropa interior en el pequeño sillón del piano.

Lentamente y como si de un accidente se tratara prendió el micrófono más cercano al piano, manejando el volumen sin despegar la vista escuchó.

_-¿_Por qué tardaste tanto, Quinn_?-_la besó repetidas veces tratando de colar su mano derecha en el brassier de la otra chica

-Esperaba a que Brad se fuera de aquí-respondió la rubia lamiendo el cuello de la más pequeña-comienzo a pensar que es un vouyerista-

_-¿QUÉ?, por supuesto que no, como osa esa pequeña Sylvester-_pensé ofendido

-Por supuesto que no Quinn- rió la cantante tratando de quitar el brassier de la otra chica

_-¡Gracias pequeña!Yo sabía que le agradaba a alguien- _

-Seguro es gay, le eh visto muy sonriente con el conserje Octavio-Decía la capitana del club totalmente sonrojada por ver el hermoso cuerpo de la porrista completamente desnudo frente a ella

-_¿QUÉ? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué clase de reputación tengo?-_pensé desesperado dispuesto a irme, hasta que la voz de la rubia mandona me detuvo

_-Yo pienso que es un asesino y por eso no habla_-susurró quitando la última prenda de Rachel, colocándose sobre ella.

-_Listo, se acabó-_ Y antes de irme prendí todas y cada una de las luces del auditorio, lo último que escuché antes de irme fue el grito de la más pequeña, un golpe seco de un cuerpo (seguramente desnudo) caer en la duela y un chillido agudo y apurado exigiendo su ropa interior…dulce venganza.

Hace un …año xD jajaja que escribí esto.

La próxima en una situación incómoda y lujuriosa provocada por las Faberritana será…una chica del club…adivinen cuál joojojoj

:3 Gracias por comentar los demás fics y cuando pueda no solo los contestaré sino que actualizaré … shi.


End file.
